Something Something One Direction
by sadierose1999
Summary: A girl lives in the middle of no where in Kansas and somehow meets one direction. P.S. I'm not good with summaries so just read it. P.S.S I don't own One Direction or anything in this story I guess, but basically whatever we're supposed to write there. Enjoy!
1. Preface

**Preface**

Your name is Tessa. You live alone in the middle of nowhere in Kansas. All of your friends are guys because you've learned, from experience, that girls can be… well, bitches. You're eighteen and you never see your parents, but you don't mind. Your closest neighbor is two miles away and you walk there every now and then because she is like you second mom; her name is Annie and she has a lot, and I mean A LOT of cats. You only have about three neighbors total. Your best friend's name is Brandon, he's gay. You both think the guys in One Direction are sexy beasts, but you don't really listen to their music.

It's a Friday night and Brandon's over at your house for a sleep over. No one ever drives by except the neighbors that live down the road past our house and they have a red Subaru. Everyone gets suspicious when an unknown car drives by. You and Brandon are watching a scary movie and you see a black SUV and you guys start freaking out. It was the first day it had snowed this winter. You both saw it had broke down and it's closest to your house…


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

You and Brandon turn off all the lights because you think it's a murder because of the movie you're watching. You guys see them walking up; they are in hoodies with the hoods up but it could just be because of the snow and coldness. You always keep the key in the door and lock it so the wind doesn't blow it open because no one would break in out here. You forgot to take the key out! CRAP! "Brandon, I'm kinda scared…" you say quietly. "Yeah… you're not the only one," he replies. You sigh and jump when you hear a knock at the door. You both just stay in your places. "We're screwed." You whisper to Brandon. You see him nod in the darkness.

Some one opens the door. "Hello? Is anyone here, we were just wondering if you could help us?" One deep voice says. "We're not breaking in, we just saw lights on and we were wondering if you could help." Another voice says. They both have British accents. You decide to pipe up, "So you aren't here to kill or rob us? And next time you need help, I don't suggest going in dark hoodies like you're going to rob them…" You turn on the lights. "No, no, no, we just need help, we would never rob a pretty girl's house, and sorry, we kind of forgot about the hoodies…" One with curly hair says. Brandon comes in, "Well someone's a flirt!" "Oh, sorry man, is she _**your**_ girlfriend?" The curly-haired one says. "No, I'm gay." Brandon replies nicely and sarcastically adds, "But she wishes!". You reply, "Damn Brandon, you're funny!" You start laughing. "Anyway, guys this is Brandon, and I'm Tessa, you can call me that or Tess, either works for me," Brandon chimes in, "and you guys are?" The curly haired one goes down the line introducing all of them, "Well I'm Harry and this is Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Liam." "Wait, like as in One Direction?" They nod, "What the hell are you doing in Kansas, in the middle of no where!" You blurt out. Louis replies calmly, "Well we were on our way to see family down the road, but the road got bad and the car broke down." Brandon yells, "SLEEPOVER!" I reply, "Oh, uhm, guys, bad news… there's an even bigger snow storm headed our way, so it might be a while before anyone can get out of here…" Louis replies happily, "We might as well make the most of it!"

**Liam's POV**

"I forgot to tell you guys I have a sister, she's upstairs taking a nap, I'm going to get her!" Tessa says, "Liam, I think you'll like her." I just nod.

About a minute later she brings down a pretty girl, at least in my opinion. I know all the other guys like Tessa and I can see why, but I don't want to be in that fight since I know I will lose. I think that Zayn likes her sister too, but I think I have a chance.

"Guys meet my sister Megan, Megan meet One Direction." Tessa says happily. Megan replies, "I'm dreaming, right?" "No, One Direction is in my house." Megan replies, "I have a way to test, have one of them kiss me and is it's the one I want, It's a dream, if not then it's a dream." "We'll try it! Come on guys, over here." Tessa says calmly. I immediately volunteer, "I'll do it!" Tessa blurts out, "Okay Megan, close your eyes." Megan closes her eyes and I walk over and kiss her… passionately. She opens her eyes and screams, "HOLY SHIT THIS IS REAL!" that means I wasn't the one she wanted to kiss… Damn! I decide to speak up, "So who was it you wanted to kiss you?" She blushes and replies quietly, "Zayn…" Next thing I saw surprised me.


End file.
